I Threw My Heart In A Wastebasket
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Kurt writes a Valentine's Day card telling Blaine how he feels, but throws it away after hearing about the Gap Attack. What Does Blaine do when he finds the card 15 Minutes before leaving for the Gap? T for minor language. One-shot! Klaine!


A/N: So this idea just kind of plopped into my head. And now I'm going to write it and pray it gets me fully out of this damn writers block. Enjoy! Read/review/favorite whatever! But always enjoy!

Kurt was curled up in a ball on his bed. Jeremiah? He didn't even know Blaine knew a Jeremiah. And now he thinks he's in LOVE with him? Kurt couldn't help but ask himself what Blaine saw in Jeremiah that he didn't see in himself.

He walked over to his desk and saw a card; the one he had made for Blaine for Valentine's Day. Blaine had said that Valentine's Day was the day to lay it out on the line and tell someone you loved them. And Kurt was going to… to Blaine. But now he's leaving for this stupid Gap Attack in an hour to help Blaine serenade another guy. Kurt crumpled up the card that had professed what he felt and threw it in the wastebasket; like Blaine did to his heart.

Kurt couldn't do the Gap attack, he knew he wasn't going to make it through. Kurt grabbed my coat and walked outside. _Screw the Gap Attack, and screw Blaine_.

PAGEBREAK!

Blaine was excited, but nervous. He was about to profess to Jeremiah how he really 'felt'. Blaine couldn't help but feel that this was all wrong. He felt like his love on Jeremiah was forced; like there's someone else out there for him.

All the Warblers were starting to approach Blaine. He was looking for a special one though; he was looking for Kurt. He saw everyone but Kurt. Blaine began to wonder if Kurt was hurt or something.

"Nick, have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked

"No, I haven't. In fact, I haven't seen him all day. But you should go find him, because we need to leave soon." Nick said.

Blaine nodded, and ran off towards the dorms to find Kurt. He quick ran to his dorm to grab the key he had for Kurt's dorm in case he needed it. He knocked on the door

"Kurt? It's Blaine." No answer

"Kurt?"

"Kurt if you don't answer I'm coming in." He finally yelled. Blaine sighed and put his key in the lock. He opened the dorm to find the place very empty.

"Kurt?" He said as he walked into Kurt's room.

He walked into the bathroom and found no signs of Kurt. He wasn't in his bed, or… anywhere in the dorm. Blaine walked out of the bathroom and tripped on a wastebasket and hit his hip off the corner of Kurt's desk.

"Shit!" He yelled in pain.

He was rubbing his thigh when he saw a pink card had fallen out of the wastebasket. He picked it up to throw it away again, but stopped when he saw his name. He furrowed his eyebrow and smoothed out the paper.

_To Blaine_

_ Blaine, you said Valentine's Day is the day to lay it out on the line and tell someone how you really feel about them. Blaine, you are my teenage dream. And without you, I'm incomplete. When I'm with you everything seems so…right. Like it's meant to be. _ _And I love you._ _I think I have since the day I met you._

_ Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine_

_ Love, Kurt_

"Shit." Blaine mumbled to himself. Now he knew why Kurt wasn't getting ready for the Gap Attack; he didn't blame him.

Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed and looked at the note. He thought about Kurt; it probably took him 2 hours to figure out what to write because he is such a perfectionist. Blaine smiled at this. Blaine smiled at how if Kurt gave this to him, he would've blushed and laughed nervously in a way only Kurt does. Blaine caught himself smiling at the thought. And now he knew.

Jeremiah was a cover-up. He was right; Jeremiah wasn't the one for him. It was Kurt. Blaine felt butterflies erupt in his stomach at the thought of Kurt. His smile immediately faded when he realized in about 15 minutes the Warblers were supposed to go serenade another guy. Blaine folded the card and put it in his pocket. He knew what he had to do.

PAGE BREAK

"Guys! Guys!" Blaine yelled across the Dalton Parking Lot as he was sprinting toward them. All of the Warblers turned and looked at Blaine in confusion.

"We're not singing at the Gap today." Blaine said in between breaths.

The Warblers murmured amongst themselves in outrage and surprise.

"We're singing on campus today, to a fellow named Kurt Hummel." Blaine said with a smile. The Warblers all smiled and applauded.

"It's about damn time!" Jeff yelled. Blaine just smiled

"But where is Kurt?" Nick asked

"I think I know exactly where he is. Guys, you know what I'm gonna sing right?" Blaine asked

"You know it, Blaine." Wes called.

PAGE BREAK

Kurt sat in the Lima Bean with a coffee in one hand and the latest issue of Vogue in another. He sighed, knowing even two of his favorite things couldn't get his mind off of Blaine. Kurt glanced at his phone; 11 AM. He sighed. The Warblers had officially left for the Gap Attack. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he abandoned Blaine, but he would've ended up a sobbing mess at the Gap. Maybe it was for the best.

Kurt flipped to the next page of Vogue and started to hear familiar voices… singing a familiar song. And then he heard the voice he was most familiar with.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on._

Kurt turned around to see Blaine and the Warblers looking right at Kurt. They all had smiles on their faces. The other patrons were now watching too; they were already absorbed by Blaine's beautiful voice.

Blaine danced around the coffee shop (eyes never leaving Kurt!) as he sang Teenage Dream. Kurt felt like his heart was going to explode. Shouldn't the boys be at the Gap?

Blaine sat down in the chair across from Kurt and grabbed his hand. He looked Kurt right in the eyes as he sang the last words.

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight._

Everyone in the coffee shop clapped for the group, but Blaine ignored them. All he ever saw was Kurt.

"Shouldn't you be at the Gap right now?" Kurt asked almost bitterly

"No. The only place that I should be is with you." Blaine answered. The patrons of the coffee shop "awww-ed" at Blaine's remarks.

"Kurt, I knew Jeremiah didn't feel right. I knew he wasn't the one I wanted, because I felt like there was someone better. But I just didn't know who." Blaine stopped his speech to find the pink card that was in his pocket. He laid it on the table, and Kurt blushed.

"H-How did you find that?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I went to go find you before we left for the Gap and long story short, I was in your dorm and tripped over the wastebasket and found this. Kurt, you're MY teenage dream. You complete ME. And Kurt, I love YOU." Blaine said. Kurt was tearing up and the crowd awww-ed at the couple. Blaine leaned in kiss Kurt; their lips created sparks.

"I love you." Kurt whispered only enough for Blaine to hear

"I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
